


The Kids From Yesterday

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie picks herself up, meets the right person and becomes a lead singer of her own band. On the date MCR broke up, she dedicates a song to her most influential band when Gerard Way shows as surprise. She figures out how much Gerard really still loves Frank. Will she sacrifice her love just so Gerard can be happy with Frank? Once Frank becomes her bands new guitar player, she may have to fix what they denied for so long. Will Frank and Gerard reunite? What about My Chemical Romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’d come a long way in the past couple of years. My life had been in shambles around me. So, bad in fact that I had to have myself committed. After some really traumatic things that had happened to me I became a shell of what I formally was and I didn’t quite know how to put those pieces back in working order.

First it started with hot flashes, then pain in my arm and chest like I was having a heart attack. I went to see a psychiatrist and he suggested I commit myself. I thought what the heck, I already isolated myself from everyone anyway, so, I might as well.

Admitting myself was the best decision I had every made in my life. It wasn’t the best place in the world. It also wasn’t the worst either. It was meeting him. His name was Jon Jordan. Jon was a music producer. Him and I got along great. We both were passionate about all types of music and we spent most of the time discussing lyrics and bands. 

Sometimes, he would make me sing for him. I’d laugh and make a joke out of it because I never thought I had any type of singing talent but what did I know. I only thought that because everyone always told me that I couldn’t. I never tried to impress anyone but I always just loved singing as much as I loved the lyrics themselves.

I left a week before him and the night before I was released we sat in my room on my bed. He had his notebook in his hand, writing and I sat indian style on the bed. It was the norm for us.

"Tomorrow it is going to be bittersweet for me," I had said to him with a smile.

He looked up at me with a smile. “I only have a week left. I’m going to call you. Charlie, you don’t realize that I have big plans for you.”

"What are you talking about?" I said looking at him.

"I wasn’t kidding when I said you could sing. I’m going to find you a band and I’m going to prove to you that you have talent," he said poking my arm with his pen.

I rolled my eyes out of habit. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Just as he had said the night he left, my phone rang and it was him. He paid to fly me out to LA the next week to meet him there. Basically, the rest was history. He did everything he said he would and now I am completely indebted to him and he has helped me through everything.

Tonight I was on the new improved Project Revolution tour. Main stage with the big bands but just the first opening act. I still was nervous before I went on like it was the first time. My biggest fear was failing even with as far as I had gotten but I always managed to go out there and rock out regardless of my fears. Once that adrenaline hit, everything was uphill from that point. Each show became better and I loved my fans to death.

It was March 22 and one of my favorite and most influential bands of their time had broken up on this day in 2013. I had decided that I would pay tribute to them during the show. We were in LA and it was a Saturday night and I had no idea that Jon had planned the biggest surprise of my life.

I stood on stage, mic in the stand and trying to catch my breath from jumping around. Taking a drink of water, I raised my hand and began to address my fans. “How’s everyone doing tonight? Are you having a fucking good time?” I smiled at the reply of the crowd and went on. “So, today is March 22nd and it has become one of those hush hush days for anyone of us that was a fan of My Chemical Romance.” The crowd went wild at the mention of the bands name and I smiled. “You all know how much I fucking love them and well tonight I have decided to do a little dedication to them,” the crowd cheered louder, “tonight I am going to dedicate and sing one of my favorite MCR songs. We are going to fucking rock out to The Black Parade!” I yelled into the mic.

In the background the band began to play the music to the song, when all of sudden through the music rang out a male voice. “Hold the fuck up!” He yelled. I turned to my right and around in half circle and that was when I saw him. Covering my mouth in shock, I couldn’t help but cry. “You can’t sing the The Black Fucking Parade without me!” He yelled as he walked over to me.

Gerard Way wrapped his arms around me and I was still covering my mouth. Then pulled away, he wiped the tears from my cheek and addressed the crowd. “How the fuck are you?”

I composed myself quickly as he went on and I turned back to my mic, my eyes never leaving him.

He looked back at me. “So, surprise.” He said smiling like only Gerard could.

I smiled, still wiping the tears from my face.

"So, Charlie’s best friend, Jon, he called me up to tell me that she was going to sing The Black Parade as a tribute to MCR and I offered to come and help out. I guess it was kind of both our ideas," he said winking at me. "Charlie, let’s rock the fucking roof off this place!"

The music started, I had chills up and down my spine while my palms had also become sweaty. Mentally, I had to convince myself that I could do this as I signaled the band to begin playing again. To date it was the most fantastic thing that has ever happened in my life. He stayed on and rocked out with us for the rest of our set.

Once we made our way back stage, I hugged him again and I smiled so big that my eyes filled with tears again. “I can’t even tell you how much that means to me. How much you have meant to me for so long.”

"Why don’t you tell me over dinner." he said. "I’ll give you a half an hour to freshen up and I’ll meet you outside your bus."

"Okay, yes, that sounds amazing!" I said and made my way to my bus.

That was actually a month ago now and Gerard hasn’t left my side since that night. He has been helping me with writing lyrics and he has opened up to me. I knew before we met that we were so much alike but I didn’t know how much until we met. I am not sure what I would of ever done without him and I honestly don’t know how he functioned without me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those rare days where I actually had a full day off. No, phone interviews, or photo shoots, or practice sessions. It was just a me day. I was ecstatic, so I had a room booked in a hotel and took Gerard with me. The past few days he had been kind of distant. I didn’t think he had lost interest, that wasn’t it at all. I just realized that Gee liked to have his own time because honestly I do too. This was different. We had been on the tour bus, I had my laptop out and I was listening to my itunes when a song began to play.

He often enjoyed my taste in music, even though sometimes we had different things we liked and if he didn’t like it then he would ask nicely and I would simply change it. We didn’t really argue. Well, I didn’t. Being on my meds, they controlled my mood swings and had me calm and patient like I once had been. But on the other hand Gerard got angry easily. If he got mad, I would get out of the way. If he was mad at me then I’d walk away and come back in a few minutes.

Gerard like to be coddled, taken care of and he preferred things a certain way. He could also be a very manipulative person. I had seen him do it with people around us, but he didn’t have to manipulate me. I loved him. Part of me was always in love with Gerard Way. If tomorrow came and he left me then that part of me would always be in love with him. I never judged him or tried to change him. I just let him be himself and he respected that and he didn’t try to change me either.

Anyway, back to me playing music. A song began to play. It was a Frank Iero song. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his head drop and he put his drawing pad away. He turned away from me and that was when I looked up in his direction. Without a word he got up and left the room.

Now I know it was always suspected that Frank and Gee were once an item. I never denied it, the evidence was outstanding in proving them wrong when the two vehemently denied it. To this day no one knows why MCR broke up. There was many speculations but nothing ever proven. When they split they all did their own thing. Gee wasn’t the person that he was when the band was together. I had often found myself wishing that I could just give him a hug. The pain was obvious in his eyes and in his tweets as he tried to find things that could take up his time just so he could forget what ever he was trying to forget. He at one point had even got married but that didn’t work out very well.

Frank, well Frank grew up. He married, had kids and went on with his life. He had a few too many bands and he was still producing music. I just always thought that he was trying to overcompensate for something. Mikey had his own band and Ray was still working in the music field as well. Frank also became a heavy drinker once MCR broke up. Only people I have known that drank, did it to forget. So what he was trying to forget, I didn’t know.

Gerard came to bed a little while later after I had turned the light off. I was still awake, I heard him sniffling and knew he was crying. Rolling over, I engulfed him into my arms and I held him until his breath evened out and knew that he was asleep. The next day we didn’t even speak about it but I was still worried.

Today Jon called me and he discussed with me how the band needed a new guitar player because this one we had wasn’t working out. He is the one that suggested Frank. When he did I kind of paused then I told him I needed to talk to Gerard about it. At the moment I was still having a hard time bringing it up but I had to.

"Jon called while you went out for your walk," I said to him playing with the food with my fork.

"Oh, what did he want?" He said eating his chinese food and glancing at the tv show that was on.

"Well, we need a guitar player and he has someone in mind."

"Well, that’s good. I’m glad he takes care of you so well."

"Gee," I said, looking up at him to see what his response would be, "he wants to hire Frank."

I watched him freeze, the food still hanging out of his lips, fork in his mouth and then before I knew it he was on his feet. He began pacing the room.

"I can tell him no."

He stopped and looked at me. “No. Frank is a good guitar player. He’ll compliment the band well. I think you should hire him.”

"What about you?" I said putting my plate down and crawling off the bed towards him.

"Don’t you worry about me. I’ll be fine." He turned from me and I knew he was crying again.

"Gee, please. I know you are hurting. You don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to but I don’t want to lose you either." I said my eyes filling with tears.

He turned to me, the tears running down his face. “I don’t want to lose you either but if Frank is coming; I can’t stay.”

"Maybe you should talk to him," I said looking up into his eyes.

"It isn’t that easy," he paused wiping his nose with his sleeve, "Frank, he stopped talking to me."

I searched his eyes for some kind of reason but I couldn’t find anything there.

"I loved him, you know. I still do. I always will."

"I always knew you did."

"Everybody did," he said shaking his head. He looked off thinking of something that had happened years before. "I hurt him. He hurt me. I can’t fix it. It kills me, everyday." He cried, "Charlie, you are the one thing that has made me happy in so long and I love you so much."

It was the first time that he had told me that. He looked back at me at the moment he said it. “I love you too, Gerard. I would do anything for you. Even if it means that I can’t be with you, I would let you go if I had to. I want to try and fix this. Please?”

He shook his head. “You can try, Charlie, but it won’t, it can’t be fixed.”

I took him into my arms and we fell down to the floor. He cried his heart out for the love he had lost and I cried because I knew I had to fix it and I knew that I would lose him too.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down across the table from Frank. He was playing with his guitar trying to learn the notes for our set at the show in a few days. I pulled my legs up in the chair and up under my chin, watching him. “I always wanted to play guitar.”

"Why didn’t you?" he asked not even looking up.

"I don’t know. A bit of laziness and no coordination," I said.

He laughed, still looking down at his guitar. I smiled at the cuteness that was Frank Iero. “It is true. You don’t realize how coordinated you have to be to play a guitar.”

"Yeah, well, I couldn’t get guitar hero either."

"Hey, Ray Toro couldn’t play guitar hero to save his life," he said finally looking up at me. He smiled at the smile that was on my face.

I couldn’t help but blush. “I do believe I can recall him saying that once in an interview.”

Frank took his hands off his guitar for the first time. “You really were a fan of the band, weren’t you?”

"Fuck, yeah, I was," I had really forgotten how attractive a man he was and it was some what intimidating.

"So, was it your idea to bring me on?"

"No. It was Jon’s idea. I am glad you said yes though. You are really amazing at everything you do and you always but 150% into everything you do because you are so dedicated. It’s inspiring."

It was his turn to blush. “Shucks. Thank you.” he said still smiling.

My cell phone began ringing. I took it out and looked at it. It was Gerard, but I couldn’t answer it. Not now anyway. I hit silent and put it down on the table. “You’re welcome.”

"Nobody important?" He questioned me not answering the phone.

"It’s my boyfriend," I said smile fading waiting for his response.

He looked back at his guitar and put his hands back in position. “He isn’t here, is he?”

"No, Frank, he isn’t. Listen, I know something happened between the two of you but whatever it is he didn’t tell me. I respect that. We don’t have to talk about it. I just don’t want it to effect our relationship."

Frank looked back up at me. “Okay, I think I can do that. After all, you had nothing to do with any of it.”

"Good," I said smiling again, "now how about we practice together for a bit?"

Honestly, Frank and I are stupid close. Maybe it was that we could both relate because had both been with Gee. Maybe it was just that we both we so lax about things. The problem with that was Gee was completely jealous. I wasn’t sure if it was because I was hanging out with Frank or because Frank was hanging out with me, but he didn’t like it all.

I had been on tour for four months now with Frank and I had not seen Gerard once since he had left me. I was busy, sometimes even for a phone call. So, many of his calls went unanswered and it wasn’t on purpose; there was just always something I had to do. And Frank was with me all the time. There was even rumors about Frank and I, but we laughed at them and even Jamia thought they were amusing.

It wasn’t that it hadn’t crossed my mind because believe me it had but I couldn’t. I loved Gerard. The miles and distance between us didn’t change any of that. Plus Frank loved Jamia and Jamia was just as awesome as Frank. The complimented each other well, but I knew by looking at them interact that he wasn’t in love with her. Frank got sad a lot and I found him drinking in the dark more times then I could tell you. Each time I picked him up, dusted him off and threw him in a cold shower. There was just as many times that I held him while he cried himself to sleep. I knew it was because of Gee. I knew he was just as broken as Gee was but I couldn’t confuse my nurturing him with sex. It wasn’t who I was.

We were on a two day break from the tour. I had booked a hotel room, like I always did on our breaks. All my ideas in my head revolved around me calling Gee and inviting him to come see me but that all changed. After I had gotten ready to leave the arena after an interview to go to the hotel, Jon came and found me. He told me Frank didn’t look good and he had locked himself in some backstage room.

As he directed me to the room, I went on my way to find him and knocked on the door. He didn’t answer. Now I had gotten worried so, I got someone to open the door by taking the hinges off. He was lying on the floor, curled up in a ball and crying. I ended up taking him back to the hotel with me. He had drank a whole bottle of jack daniels. My security team helped me get him to the hotel and I got him in the shower.

I helped him get him dried off, got him into bed and held him while the effects of the alcohol wore off. The next day a knock came on the hotel door. Looking through the door hole, I froze. It was Gerard. All I was wearing was a nightie which is what I always wore and Frank was still sleeping in the bedroom.

Opening the door, I smiled at him. “Gee, what are you doing here?”

"What? No hug? No kiss?"

"I’m surprised is all," And I went to kiss him but he pushed me away. Pushing me aside, he walked through the door and made his way to the bedroom. "Gee," I called after him, closing the door and then hurried after him.

"It is exactly what I expected to fine. How could you do this to me? Of all people."

"It isn’t what it looks like. Honey, listen, all I did was sober him up. I’ve never slept with Frank."

Gerard was so busy yelling at me that he hadn’t seen that Frank had woken up. “Liar. Everyone is talking about it.”

"Everyone is wrong," Frank spoke up and Gee turned to face him. "I mean I know they were right about us but Charlie and I we have always just been friends."

Gee folded his arms, “I don’t believe you. You’re naked,” he said averting his eyes to the ceiling.

"I found him intoxicated and I brought him back here. I put him in a cold shower and held him while he cried. Gerard, of all people you should know me better then that."

"I thought I did," he said looking back at me.

"Gerard," Frank said calling the attention back to him. "Charlie and I have never been together. She loves you. She loves you like I did once."

"What?" Gerard ask his hands dropping to his sides.

"She would do anything for you. Even if you told her to go the moon and back. Yet, you think that she’d fuck me just because? Because you always thought I fucked Jamia just because. But I love her and I always will. I wouldn’t of given her up for you or anyone else for that matter. You just don’t understand."

"No, you’re wrong I do because I wouldn’t give Charlie up for anything because I do love her but I could never love her like I loved you."

Frank’s eyes welled up with tears. “You finally understand,” he said the tears escaping from his eyes.

He got up from the bed, walked over to him and stood in front of Gee. He looked down into his eyes. They searched each others eyes, finding all that they had lost still there and I weeped behind them. Nothing at the moment existed in the world but the two of them. As their lips found their proper place on each others, I turned and walked from the room. I had done what I set out to do and now I was the one that was broken.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I sat in the chair on the balcony looking out over the horizon while I nursed a cup of coffee. The two guys had never left the bedroom and I let them be. I didn’t sleep. I just cried. A lot. More than I’d like to admit. It wasn’t that either one of them would treat me different. I just didn’t know if I could be what Jamia had been all these years.

I always dreamed of meeting a guy, falling in love with him and the feelings would be reciprocated. Truthfully, what girl doesn’t want to find her prince charming and live happily ever after. My prince charming was Gerard and I knew that would never change but alas i was not the princess that his heart desired.

"Good Morning," Gerard said walking out. I could hear the smile in his voice and I tried not to let it turn my stomach. He walked over, kissed the top of my head and sat down in the chair next to me. "It’s like really beautiful today."

"One might say it’s the cat’s ass," I said looking sidelong at him.

He laughed. “I told you that you would use it one day.”

"Use what?" Frank asked walking out.

"I am not repeating it," I grumbled.

"Charlie, Frank and I were talking and well we were thinking that the three of us could do shows together." Gerard said smiling bigger than I had seen him in a long time. I had only ever seen that smile in pictures and it was when he was happy with Frank.

I tried not reveal the awkwardness that that made feel inside but at the same time who wouldn’t want that. It was what I thought about at the beginning. Having the both of them perform with me. I forced a smile. “Oh my god, really?” I acted excited.

"You aren’t really excited," Gee said the smile escaping from his lips as Frank sat on the other side of me.

"I am too."

"You’re right, she’s lying," Frank said looking from me to Gee.

I looked at him. “I am not.”

Gerard really looked at me. “Charlie, were you crying?”

"No," I said a bit to harsh. "I’m fine I told you."

Frank looked at Gerard and motioned for him to leave us alone. Gee got up and left the balcony. “What’s wrong?”

"Why do you guys think there is something wrong with me?"

"Charlie, Gee and I know you better than yourself. You do realize that don’t you?"

I looked out over the horizon as the tears fell from eyes again. “Goddammit.” I said wishing I could hide.

"Is it me and Gee?"

I sighed. “I wanted the two of you to be together because it was what he wanted. I knew it would hurt. I guess I just didn’t realize how much.” I said through my tears. I was almost sobbing now.

"We both love you." He said taking my hand into his.

"I know and I am being selfish, you’re my best friend. He by all rights was yours first." I said shaking my head still not looking at him.

"Charlie, maybe you should talk to Jamia."

Finally, I looked at him. “Don’t you see I can’t. I can’t be her.” I looked down shaking my head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. You know I love Jamia and I think she is amazing. But Frank, I don’t want to be number three.”

"Number three?" He looked at me confused.

"Yeah, it will always be you before everything else. Then his work and then I would come in. I can’t be that. Gee and you come before my music in my heart."

"I’m sorry," he said and I could see by his eyes that he was holding back tears.

"Frank, no," I said cupping his cheek into the palm of my hand. "Please, don’t apologize. It isn’t your fault. I knew about the two of you long before there was ever a me and Gee. He never looked at me that way. Not the way he looks at you. Just like you don’t look at Jamia the way you look at him."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" He asked me, a tear rolling down his cheek into my fingers.

I turned myself towards. “Because you’re my best friend that’s why. I’ll get over this, I promise.” I said looking into his eyes, both my hands were on his cheeks now and I forced a smile.

He kissed my nose and smiled. “I am your best friend.”

"And there is the smile that I love so much."

Frank blushed as Gee walked back out on the balcony. “Everything okay?”

"For now," I stated, "I think so."


	5. Chapter 5

It has been the hardest two months ever. I have had to sit back, watch frerard in front of me and pretend it didn’t hurt. The younger me, the one from back in the day sometimes yelled at me about how hot it was. I’ll admit it; Gee and Frank are quite adorable but at the same time I can’t admit to it being hot. Not anymore anyway.

For the past two days I had this completely odd feeling that I couldn’t explain. We had stopped touring about two weeks ago and I hadn’t really seen either one of them. I had just done my usual work out routine and put my bikini on take a swim, when my doorbell rang.

I wrapped my towel around me, just in case and went to the door. As I walked up, I could see through the window that it was Frank and Gee and I couldn’t help but smile. Opening the door, Frank attacked with me with a huge hug and Gee waited for him to move so he could get his too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We came with a surprise," Gee was smiling and I went to close the door but he stopped me. "Not just, yet. Now!" he called and from around the corner walked Mikey and Ray.

"Mikey," I said wrapping my arms around him and I pulled away looking at him. "You look good as always, Mr. Way." I flirted with him, I always did with the good looking younger guys. Then I looked at Ray. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ray."

"The pleasure is all mine," He said shaking my hand.

"Please everyone come in." They all followed me inside and Gee closed the door behind us as we made our way to the living. "Sit, please." I said and looked around at them. "So, tell me why do I have the pleasure of having My Chemical Romance in my living room."

Frank giggled and all I could think was that he really was his old self again.

"Well," Gee began. "we are going to be going on tour again and want you to be our opening act."

"Me?"

"Who else?" Frank said like I was crazy.

"Yes," Gerard said and they all shook their heads agreeing with him. "But we have a new record company, we are going to start recording a new album and so we have to have a different name."

"It doesn’t matter the name, guys, all your fans are so dedicated they will still go to the shows."

"Agreed," Gee said. Looking at him still made me ache to be with him but I tried to push it away as he went on. "We haven’t exactly come up with a name yet, we are going to work on it while we work on the album."

"Well, absolutely, I am with you guys from start to finish." I said smiling at them.

"Yes," Frank said jumping from his seat into my lap.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," I said laughing at him.

"Prepare yourself," Mikey said, "he is is old silly Frank self."

I laughed, “Good, I always wanted to meet that Frank.” I said look at Gee and I smiled at him.

I can’t say I am totally happy but I am happy in someways. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Mikey. He is going to teach me how to play the guitar but I am not sure that is exactly what he has in mind most of the time. In my head I don’t want mess up being in love with Gee and substitute Mikey. So, I will have to see how that one plays out. My have kind of learned to put my feelings for Gerard aside. After all, just because someone doesn’t love you the way you want them to doesn’t mean they don’t love you with all they have and I know in his own that Gee does love me. Most days I can deal with that.

It is now a year later. I collaborated with them a lot on the album. Gee and I used a lot of the lyrics we had written when we were together to write songs for the new album. I helped produce quite of few of them. I was so proud of all of them.

Tonight was our first night of the tour and my set had just ended. I was going to be out there with them later in their show. For now I sat on the sidelines, catching my breath and watching the show. I was taken back in time to when I had seen them in concert. It seemed like a lifetime ago as I listened to Gerard open their show. The crowd was so loud that I had to strain to listen to him.

"We Are the Kids From Yesterday and we are back. Brand fucking new songs from our new album and maybe a few old songs that you all know and love. So hold on tight and don’t look back and tonight, tonight motherfuckers, we live forever in the lights we make!"

I watched in awe as they played a few MCR songs, not enough to piss off their old record company but enough to pump the crowd up for the new album. As he ended ‘I’m okay’ he waited for the break in the music and began talking again.

"You all have to know. We are very fucking happy to be here with you all once again." The crowd cheered. "But you should know that none of this would ever be fucking possible with out Charlie. Come on out here, honey." I made my way back out onto the stage next to Gerard. "When we were that other band everyone said how in someway we fucking saved them but Charlie you have to know that you are our hero. You fucking saved us. You brought us all back together and for that we are forever fucking indebted to you. And I speak for all us when I say we love you because I know I fucking love you. Now will you rock the fucking house with us?"

I smiled and nodded as the music began. At this moment, I am perfect. My heart belonged in the music and that was where it was always going to be.

THE END


End file.
